CORTE DE CABELLO
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: ¿Qué impulsó a King a dejar atrás esa larga cabellera de rizos oscuros y cortarse el cabello? ¿Acaso una apuesta? ¿Su novia? ¿O quizás sólo buscaba estar a la moda? Fic #4 del reto "30 FICS AMY & DAIGO"


**CORTE DE CABELLO**

**SUMARY:** ¿Qué impulsó a King a dejar atrás esa larga cabellera de rizos oscuros y cortarse el cabello? ¿Acaso una apuesta? ¿Su novia? ¿O quizás sólo buscaba estar a la moda? Fic #4 del reto "30 FICS AMY &amp; DAIGO"

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

Amy Yuuzuki, alias Kyroyu Pink se encontraba acostada en el borde de su cama, por lo que sus largos, lacios y oscuros cabellos caían en cascada tocando ligeramente el suelo.

En el aire, la chica sostenía un libro algo grueso de matemáticas. Las vacaciones de primavera estaban por terminar y ella aun debía cumplir con sus deberes escolares. ―…Derive la siguiente ecuación para encontrar la respuesta al monto de ventas anuales de la fábrica de chocolates, donde el porcentaje a ganar es de 45% y… ¡Pff! ¡Aburrido!― Exclamó con pesar, para luego dejar caer el libro sobre su cara, como sí esa acción le permitiera obtener la respuesta a dicho problema.

―… Creo que la letra es lo suficientemente grande, como para que necesites tener el libro así, Amy… ― Habló una masculina voz, con un deje diversión, al quitarle el libro de la cara a la chica.

La chica sonrió, luego de descubrir su cara. ― ¡King! ―

El aludido sonrió. ― Un día difícil con las matemáticas ¿eh? ―

La chica asintió, aun mirándolo de cabeza. ― Sabes que esa materia es muy difícil para mí, King ― Se escudó ella cruzándose de brazos.

El chico se agacho a la altura de la cara de ella. ―… Pero Amy, tú eres muy buena en tus clases ―

― Sí, pero en clases que me gustan ― Aclaró ella. ― Cómo la historia y todo eso… simplemente, algo sin números ¿Entiendes? ―

Daigo asintió. ― Entiendo… pero recuerda que hay unos boletos reservados para las islas del sur para este verano, y si cierta "señorita" no aprueba se deberá quedar en casa ― Advirtió.

La chica infló sus mejillas y se enderezó. ― ¡Mou King! Aún falta mucho para eso… ― Musitó molesta, empezando a jugar con los rizos de su novio. ―… ¿Qué tal otro incentivo? ― Propuso.

Daigo fingió pensar. ― Mmm… eso me huele a alguna trampa Amy Yuuzuki ― Añadió burlón.

Ella se indignó al instante, pero continuaba realizándole una trenza al cabello del chico. ― ¿Cómo crees eso de mí? Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, además tu sabes mejor que nadie que tus "motivaciones" me ayudan a dar lo mejor de mí ― Le comentó, pero aquello último en un tono un tanto seductor.

King sonrió para sus adentros, y cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel tacto que le propinaba su novia. Sabía que cuando se ponía así, era porque quería algo y no lo dejaría hasta que éste se lo concediera. ―… Está bien… ¿Qué es lo que propones? ―

Ella sonrió, habiendo ganado. ― Mmm bueno… si yo apruebo el examen de matemáticas… tú deberás cortarte el cabello ― Declaró.

El chico abrió los ojos enormemente. ― ¿¡Qué, por qué!? ― Exclamó asustado girándose para mirarla. ― ¿Sabes lo mucho que me costó tenerlo así? ― Interrogó señalándose.

Ella se encogió de hombros. ― Lo sé King… pero de vez en cuando es bueno un cambio de look, además ayer terminé de hacerte todos los peinados que sabía ― Explicó, recordando que anoche la chica, junto a un montón de revistas se dedicaba a moldear el cabello de su novio en distintos, divertidos y raros estilos de peinados. De los cuales, había tomado fotos para la posteridad.

Daigo lo meditó unos segundos, quizás la chica tenía razón, además si se lo cortaba ella, ya no abusaría de su buena fe. Sonrió asintiendo. ― Está bien Amy… si tú apruebas ese examen, yo me cortaré el cabello ― Sentenció. Amy sonrió complacida.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

VARIOS DÍAS DESPUÉS

― ¿De verdad tengo qué hacerlo? ― Cuestionó Daigo Kiryu alias Kyoryu Red, con algo de pavor en su tono de voz y en su cara.

Amy sonrió, asintió y de su espalda sacó un papel agitándolo frente a su cara.

Era el examen de matemáticas.

El maldito examen que encima con color rojo decía 8.3

Lo había aprobado.

Y tal y como lo había acordado él debía cumplir su parte del trato.

Por lo tanto, ahora Daigo se encontraba sentado en media sala de la mansión, su cuerpo cubierto por una manta para que los cabellos no le cayeran al cuerpo.

― ¿Estás listo King? ― Llamó Nossan con una media sonrisa, el hombre mayor traía como un delantal y en sus manos unas tijeras y un peine.

― No… ― Murmuró. Nossan empezó a acercarse. ― ¡Es… es… espera Nossan! ¿Tú sabes hacer esto? ― Cuestionó vacilante.

Nossan se encogió de hombros. ―… No, pero he cortado arbustos… supongo que funciona ―

― Ah… ya veo… ― Murmuró Daigo, pero luego procesó aquello último. ― ¿¡Espera qué!?... ¡¿Arbustos?! ― Exclamó alarmado.

Ian, Souji y Utchy, que también se encontraban ahí rieron levemente ante la cara de terror marcada en su "valiente" líder.

― Calmase King-dono ― Habló Utchy. ― Todo saldrá bien ―

― Jejeje y mientras eso sucede, yo grabaré esto para la posteridad ― Anunció Ian con diversión sacando su teléfono celular.

Souji suspiró y negó ante la acción del Kyoryu Black. ― Sólo termina con esto Nossan ― Pidió el más joven.

El mayor asintió y se acercó a su líder con las tijeras. ― Sólo relájate King ―

― ¡No! ―

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

― ¡No! ¿Cómo puede ser que ese baka, sea más atractivo que yo? ― Se quejó Ian, chasqueó la lengua derrotado. ―… Yo me voy de aquí ― Finalizó guardando su celular.

Souji rió y negó. ― Tal parece que todo te salió al revés ― Le dijo siguiéndolo por detrás.

Nossan terminó de guardar sus cosas. ― Bueno, yo también me retiro ― Anunció. ― ¿Vienes Utchy? ―

El aludido asintió. Hizo una reverencia. ― Nos vemos, Amy-dono y King-dono ―

La pareja asintió y se despidieron de sus amigos.

― ¿Sabes? No me veo tan mal ― Se elogió el chico mirándose en un espejo, su más reciente cambio de look. Al momento que pasaba una mano por su corto cabello.

Amy resopló. ― ¿Ahora serás como Ian? ―

― Jejeje ¿Molesta? ―

Ella se indignó e infló sus mejillas. ― ¡Por supuesto que no! ― Aseguró. El chico empezó a acercársele. ―…Sólo creo que te ves demasiado bien para mi gusto ― Murmuró algo sonrojada.

―… Bueno, así quizás ya no caiga en tus trampas ― Declaró llegando más y más cerca del rostro de ella.

Amy retrocedió, pero terminó chocando con la pared. ― ¿Abusarás de tu nuevo estilo? ― Preguntó divertida.

Daigo le siguió la corriente, fingiendo pensar. ― No lo sé… tal vez… puede ser ― Sonrió de lado. ― ¿Tú quieres que lo haga? ―

Ella se encogió de hombros. ―… Puede ser un buen incentivo ―

El alzó una ceja. ― ¿Tú crees? ―

Ella rió. ― ¡Ven aquí! ― Exclamó tirando del cuello del chico para atraerlo hacia sí en un beso un tanto apasionado, que él no tardó en corresponder.

Sí, definitivamente los cambios de look traen recompensas.

**FIN**

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

**N/A:** Definitivamente no tenía planeado publicar un fic para el reto pronto, pero esta idea de pronto surgió y como volveré a clases, no quería dejarla sólo en mi mente, así que aquí esta, espero les haya gustado. Aclaro que el problema de matemáticas de Amy no tiene pies ni cabeza, es algo que se me ocurrió al azar Jejeje y la razón por la que Ian se molestó fue porque cuando King ya tenía su cabello corto descubrieron que se veía muy bien, incluso mejor que antes. Simplemente tenía que ponerlo, porque a mí me gusta mucho ese corte.

Bueno, no olviden dejarme reviews, aquí o en Facebook.

¡Saludos!

**GEMITHA0208**


End file.
